


Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

by theKasiaLin



Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tim is like 20-21, implied Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: It could have been Jason's Christmas Miracle - getting together with Tim. But will things go as smoothly as one would hope to?Or that Christmas JayTim fic you never knew you wanted but you got anyway.





	Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was going home one of those December weekends and _Last Christmas_ came up on my playlist. It made me think of Jason and Tim and thus this fic was born. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> A shoutout to [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO) for being the most patient and awesome beta ever!  
> I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> And Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Joyful Yuletide/Happy Holidays to you all!

There were always things to be done at Wayne Manor on Christmas Eve and to avoid any arguments who was to do what, Alfred tended to divide the chores between all the household members. That’s exactly how Jason ended up on the decorating duty with Tim and Dick, or actually just Tim since Dick grabbed all the mistletoe and garlands and went off as soon as they started. By now he was probably hanging those on every possible balustrade and chandelier he managed to climb.  _ Damn acrobat _ …

Fortunately, Jason didn’t really mind working alone with Tim. They’d been getting along really well for the past few years. After making a quick action plan, they started with hanging the wreaths on multiple doors at the mansion (Tim even snuck one into the Batcave; Jason couldn’t wait to see Bruce’s reaction) and placing some of the knick-knacks on various shelving units, consoles, and tables.

All that was left now, was the Christmas Tree. Jason opened the boxes and immediately felt nostalgic. He could remember his first Christmas at Wayne Manor, his first Christmas Tree. All the ornaments were so shiny, pretty, and precious. Jason was extremely dazzled and thrilled. Jason smiled as he pulled out a small ornament in a shape of a bird. There were now five of these - one for each Robin. The moment when Alfred gave him his bird ornament was one of Jason’s fondest memories…

The first chords of  _ All I want for Christmas _ and Mariah Carey’s voice broke Jason out of the reminiscing. Tim insisted on playing the Christmas playlist while they decorated, and while Jason didn’t mind most of the songs, he hated this particular one. He wanted to ask Tim to change the song when he heard another voice joining Mariah… Tim’s voice. Jason looked up and saw Tim standing to his left and hanging the ornaments while singing. However, Drake’s eyes were not following his own movements, they were intently watching Jason.

_ “I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. You, baby _ ” Tim sang along, and Jason found it hard to break the eye contact. 

He tried to go back to hanging the ornaments but he could feel Tim’s steady stare on him. He felt the blush creeping out onto his cheeks. Why did this have such an effect on him? Tim was just singing some stupid Christmas song, after all. It should not affect him at all.

“ _ All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby _ .” Tim continued along with the choir as the song started to fade away. He was now really close to Jason and Jason felt hot. The song finally ended and Tim giggled. “You’re hanging these ornaments real slow…”

“Well, you were somewhat distracting,” retorted Jason without even thinking.

Tim hummed.

“Distracting, huh…” Tim said and Jason looked at him. There was something in his eyes that made Jason feel uneasy. His ears still ringing with the lyrics sung in Tim’s voice. He felt himself blushing again and turned his head.

Tim giggled again, softly.

“Okay, anyways, finish with these and I’m gonna grab the tinsel,” he said and departed to bring another huge box.

\---

It’s been a few years now that Jason actually thought of Tim as attractive but he got into the habit of repressing it, because he thought that nothing would ever come out of it. But now, after that one moment - that one song - Jason just couldn’t help it that his perception has changed. The little gestures, smiles, and small talks that could be considered flirting. God, he hoped he wasn’t wrong.

Unfortunately, after the decorating, Jason didn’t have much chance to be with Tim one on one, as they were both pulled into an array of family and festive activities. He was now sitting at the table, at Christmas dinner, intently watching Tim, who was cheerfully chatting with Steph. 

Dick seemed to have caught his stare as he crooked his eyebrow on Jason but Jason just shrugged. This was his chance, he could play that flirting game too. And then Tim turned towards his direction.  _ Perfect. _ Jason smirked and picked up a cherry that was left on his plate from the cake and plucked it suggestively with his teeth. Tim reddened slightly and turned away. Jason counted that as a score for himself.

“Jason, we haven’t seen each other in so long. Tell me, how are things going?” Babs unexpectedly chatted him up, taking a seat beside him. A few years ago Jason had a massive crush on her; now, it was gone but a sweet spot remained. He turned to answer her.

They were still chatting, catching up with each other’s lives, when Jason felt something brushing his leg. A very light touch, started at his ankle and went up his calf, up to his thigh where the foot rested for a moment and then slid back down, only to resume its journey. He dared a glance at Tim, sitting right opposite him. Drake seemed innocent and immersed in his own conversation but, as if he felt Jason’s stare, he turned to him and winked mischievously.

After the dinner, the whole family moved to the living room for Christmas movies marathon. Jason would never admit it but he loved those,especially  _ Home Alone _ . However, this year he found himself repeatedly distracted, and instead of watching the movies he hung up upon the view of Tim licking and sucking a candy cane. He was sure Drake was doing it on purpose and, damn, did it work. Jason glanced at the screen. Judging from where they were plot-wise, they had about another half an hour of the film, before he could finally go back to his room and jerk off. Jason shifted his weight to better conceal his erection. And tried to focus back on Kevin’s antics.

As soon as the credits rolled over, Jason stood up and tried to sneak out to his room. However, he didn’t even get to the staircase when Tim caught up with him and stopped him. Jason cocked his eyebrow questioningly.

Tim looked up and smiled, which made Jason follow his glance. They were standing right under one of the chandeliers, and yes there was a bunch of mistletoe dangling right underneath it. Jason looked back at Tim and swallowed.

“I think you should kiss me right now,” said Tim, eyes locked on Jason’s face. This was an open invitation and Jason did not hesitate. He leaned in for the kiss. The moment their lips met was earth shattering. He wanted more. He opened up his lips and Tim mirrored his movements, their tongues met, Tim put his arms around Jason’s neck, and Jason bit his lip and slightly tugged for which he was rewarded with a low moan.

From the distance came other voices.  _ The family. _ Jason acted on the instinct, and picked Tim up. Tim yelped quietly, surprised but soon hid his face in the crook of Jason’s neck where he started nibbling and licking Jason’s skin. Jason growled as he started carrying him up the stairs and into his own bedroom. 

He put Tim on his bed and immediately climbed above him and leaned down for another kiss. It was as overwhelming as the first time. Jason slid his hands under the fabric of Tim’s shirt and pulled up, tracing the shape of his muscles. When his hands reached the pecs, he pinched one of Tim’s nipples. Tim arched slightly and gave out a small moan.  _ Interesting _ . Jason broke the kiss to take off Tim’s shirt and started tracing his way down from Tim’s jaw. He decided to investigate the nipples some more, and took one into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. The moans he got were incredibly arousing. Jason purred.

“Jay… Jason,” Tim panted. “Stop... teasing… me.”

Jason pulled up and hummed.

“As you wish,” he said, and quickly unbuttoned Tim’s pants and pulled it down together with Tim’s underwear.

And then he swallowed Tim whole. Tim gave out a broken shout. Jason hummed and started sucking and bobbing his head. Tim’s moans filled the room, and his hands found their way into Jason’s hair. 

When Tim tugged on his hair particularly hard, Jason took it as a sign that he was close and pulled away.

“Nnn… Jason,” Tim protested weakly and Jason felt like giggling.

“Shhh, I got some more plans for us,” he said and crawled up to plant a brief kiss on Tim’s mouth before he reached into the drawer. 

“Ah. Do you?” Tim asked and Jason hummed as an answered. 

After a brief search he found what he was looking for, and then returned to his place between Tim’s legs with the bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. Tim’s eyes were following his every move and Jason smiled mischievously as he coated his fingers with the slick substance.

“I like your plan already,” said Tim, as Jason started circling Tim’s hole with one finger.

“Relax,” Jason said, slowly entering him. LIttle by little. He wiggled the finger around and, once he was satisfied, he added another. Tim was writhing in pleasure underneath him and Jason couldn’t even remember if there was any time before in his life when he was turned on so much. He was now fucking Tim with four of his fingers, and Tim gave out a particularly loud moan between the panting. He was ready, Jason decided. 

He stood up, unbuttoned his own shirt and took it off, then did the same with his pants and underwear. He then sat between Tim’s legs again, put on the condom and lubed his dick, and then positioned himself right at the entrance.

“Ready?” Jason asked and Tim nodded his head.

He was breathing heavy, eyes fixed on Jason’s face as Jason kept pushing inside. Jason gave out a low groan as he buried himself fully in Tim’s. It felt so amazing. He pulled out and thrusted in again, this time faster. Tim shouted and arched up slightly. He must have hit his prostate. Jason tried to repeat this movement and got the same response. 

Tim started to move himself, meeting Jason’s thrusts. His ass was pulsing rhythmically and Jason knew he was close. Another few thrusts directed at his prostate pushed Tim over the edge. He squeezed Jason inside as he came, shouting Jason’s name. Jason fucked him through the orgasm and pulled out once Tim flopped onto the pillows.

Jason was very close himself. He started jerking himself off when Tim sat up and stopped him by putting his own hand on Jason’s.

“Let me,” he whispered.

Jason pulled out his hand and slightly leaned back, propping himself on both his arms, while Tim started to jack him off vigorously. Jason bit back the moans but he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Tim’s hand. It didn’t take him long before he came with a low groan.

When he returned to his senses, Tim was sitting opposite him with a lazy smile on his face.

“Shower?” he asked.

“Shower,” Jason agreed.

\---

Jason grunted, waking up. He slowly opened up his eyes, expecting to see a sleepy Tim, but the bed beside him was empty. He furrowed his brows but then remembered Tim’s addiction to coffee. Surely that’s where he was, getting coffee. 

Jason got up and searched for his jeans and a clean T-shirt which he pulled on hastily before going down the stairs to the kitchen. He heard Tim’s laughter when he approached the room, so he was right. But the fact that he was laughing meant he wasn’t alone. Jason peered in the doorway to see Tim and Steph sitting at the table, chatting. Tim was smiling at her the whole time, and she was holding his hand. Jason furrowed his brows. And then Steph leaned in, blocking Tim from his view.  _ They were fucking kissing, just a morning after Tim and he had sex! _

Jason cleared his throat and the couple jumped up. Tim peered from behind Steph, his face lighting up when he saw Jason.

“Jaso…” he started cheerfully but, Jason stopped him.

“So that’s how it is, huh. One night, then another,” he said sharply. Tim wanted to answer something, but Jason didn’t let him. “You should have told me, Timbo. Given me a fucking fair warning, because, guess what, I thought this,” he gestured between himself and Tim, “I thought this could be for real. Clearly not. So I’m out, I’m done with you. Have a merry fucking Christmas, or whatever,” he said before turning around and going in the direction of the main door. 

He heard Tim calling his name but he didn’t stop.  _ Little fucking slut _ . Jason wasn’t just angry, he was pissed off, and he didn’t want to spend another minute in this house. Not with Tim in it. 

“Jason?” he heard Dick’s voice as he entered the main hallway, but he just shook his head and approached the coat closet. He pulled on his leather jacket and started putting on the boots.

“Tell Alfred I’m sorry,” he said to Dick before storming out of the door, letting it shut loudly. 

He went straight to the driveway and uncovered his motorbike. Jason put on the helmet and mounted the bike.  _ Fuck it was cold, _ he thought as he started the engine. No matter, the ride to his nearest safehouse with liquor wasn’t far. And he needed a fucking drink.

\---

Tim tried calling him several times but Jason wouldn’t pick up. Neither did he answer the calls from Stephanie’s number. They can go fuck themselves; besides, that surely was Tim as well, calling from her phone. 

A few days later Dick popped by with a bag of Chinese takeout. Jason appreciated the food very much, but Dick’s friendly advice to “talk to Tim” less so, and he basically told Dick that if he won’t stop talking about Tim he’s gonna make Dick do so. They ate the rest of the Chinese in silence, Dick sending him worried glances every once in a while but Jason couldn’t care.  _ He didn’t fucking care, alright! _

After that, Dick started popping up at his place whenever he could, and when he couldn’t he would send Roy. 

Roy was actually much more fun because he always brought Jason booze (Roy would stay clean but he was nice enough he thought about Jason and, even though Jason felt awkward drinking next to Roy, he just couldn’t say no). Eventually, it was Roy who came more often than Dick. The fact that he still had the keys to Jason’s apartment, from all the years back when they were together, definitely helped in that. 

Jason heard the door opening but he didn’t even bother getting up. Mr Darcy was coming out of the lake, in a very wet shirt. This was one of his favourite scenes in  _ Pride and Prejudice _ .

“Hey dude! Brought some food today as well!” Roy announced himself as he stepped into the room. Jason grunted in acknowledgement. “You’re watching  _ Pride and Prejudice _ again?! You saw it like two days ago,” Roy asked after a moment.

“Not again,” Jason answered, pausing the episode. “I was watching the film before. This is the TV series.”

Roy just shook his head.

\---

Jason managed to avoid Tim for a whole year, rarely dealing with things in Gotham, and going on missions at least on the other side of the country during all family celebrations (he would always drop by to see Alfred a day or two later, and actually even  _ called _ B on his birthday). But the Christmas, that was impossible for Jason to avoid. So he was going to be under one roof with Tim again. He managed, however, to convince Alfred to let him run the errands outside the house and help in the kitchen which meant that the first time he stood face to face with Tim was at Christmas dinner. 

He took the seat as far away from Tim as possible and tried not to look at him, even though he was aware of the glances Tim shot at his direction from time to time. Dick gave him a disapproving look but didn’t comment.  _ Good _ . 

After the dinner, came the time for the movie marathon. However, this time it was significantly shortened, as around nine Clark dropped by and Bruce left with him. After that, Alfred decided to retire to his room, and Damian said he’d rather be back in his room as well. Without the whole family, it just didn’t feel alright to keep watching and since the kid was out, Dick decided that they should all have a drink and opened up the minibar. Jason settled for a whiskey.

Tim and Steph were sitting together on one of the large chairs chatting excitedly.  _ Fuck them _ , Jason thought. He heard Babs sigh to his left and turned to glare at her. She shook her head and raised her glass of wine as in cheers. Cheers he could do. Jason took another large swig of his whiskey and grabbed the bottle to fill his glass again.

As the evening progressed, they all shifted around the room, talking to each other. Jason was aware that he was more drunk than in a long time but he didn’t care. It wasn’t as if he could do anything more stupid than he did last year.

Somehow, around midnight, he ended up sitting opposite Tim on the couch. Tim who kept looking at him as if he wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth, so Jason decided he would talk.

“You know, if you haven’t cheated on me with Steph, today we would have been together for a year.”

Tim furrowed his brows and sat up straight.

“The fuck?! I didn’t cheat on you with Steph.”

“Yeah, right, I saw you kissing in the fucking kitchen,” Jason responded, standing up.

Tim was now on his feet too and looked up at Jason.

“Fucking hell, we weren’t kissing! And if you had just let me explain, I would have told you this right then and maybe we would be together for a year now! But you know what!? I’m fucking glad that that’s not what happened! Because that would have meant I would be with such a jerk for a year!” Tim shouted before turning away and leaving the room.

The rest of the people were silent. Jason didn’t know what to say either.  _ They weren’t kissing, but… _

“Tim’s right, you know,” Steph started, standing up and glancing at Jason. “We weren’t kissing. We tried that a long time ago, remember; didn’t work out. Mainly ‘cause he realised he prefers guys. I was just hugging him, because I was so happy for him that he finally got to be with  _ you _ . But you turned out to be  _ such a dick _ , no offence Dick. So yeah. I’m gonna check up on him,” she added and left the room to follow her friend.

Jason could feel everyone’s glance on him. He took a deep breath, then turned and grabbed a freshly opened bottle of whiskey and marched out of the living room as well.  _ They could have been together for a year if Jason hadn’t fucked up. But he did fuck that up. He was such a fucking jealous idiot. _

He really wanted to forget it all.

\---

Jason sat in the kitchen drinking a strong black tea. He felt as if his stomach had turned inside out; he might have had drunk a tad too much last night. He still couldn’t believe how much of an idiot he turned out to be. He sighed heavily.

The approaching steps broke his chain of thought. He looked up to see Tim, who admittedly didn’t look much better. Tim spared him a glance on his way to the coffee machine.

“Serves you right,” he said.

“Yeah, it does,” Jason admitted. That clearly shook Tim, as he turned to look at Jason who took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“You’re… sorry? You think that’s enough? You’ve treated me like some fucking garbage.”

Jason shook his head.

“I know that’s nearly not enough. Still, I am sorry. I know that won’t fix anything. But I know that I was wrong,” Jason let out a breath and tried to gather his courage. He had to come clean. ”And I need to say it. I do still like you. I didn’t avoid you for the past year because I hated you. I did it… I did it because I love you, I love you so much it hurts knowing what could have been but wasn’t. I couldn’t just look at you knowing you’re not with me.”

Tim just stood there, blinking, not knowing what to say. That was awkward. Jason turned his face away and scratched the back of his neck. He grabbed his mug and started standing up.

“I think, I’ll just g…”

“Stay,” Tim interrupted him.

“Huh?” That took him by surprise. Jason glanced up at Tim who had a very determined look on his face.

“Stay,” he repeated and took a deep breath. “I know it doesn’t make sense, but I still want you, too. I’ve had the biggest crush on you since… I don’t know, maybe forever. And I am not over it. So, yeah, I… I am willing to give you, another chance. Just… don’t fuck it up this time,” he said. and Jason stood up rapidly.

In few large steps he was right by Tim, and embracing him and leaning in for a kiss. And it was just as magical as he remembered.

When they broke off, he was panting. Tim giggled and Jason cocked his eyebrow. Tim shook his head.

“I liked that,” he said. “But promise me, that when something happens, you’ll talk to me. That you’ll let me talk as well.”

“I promise,” answered Jason. He leaned so that their foreheads touched. He looked straight into Tim’s eyes. “I was an idiot. I still am an idiot. But I’m not going to fuck this up.”

“Good,” said Tim and smiled sweetly before he kissed Jason again.

A sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. They both turned to see Dick who was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door-frame casually with his arms crossed.

“I’m glad that you sorted it out and finally got together but like get a room. Or at least tone it down, the fam’s going to come down for breakfast soon,” he said. 

Jason felt a blush starting to climb his cheeks, but beside him Tim just giggled and Jason couldn’t help the grin that snuck onto his mouth.

\---

As soon as they barged into the room, Tim practically slammed their mouths together, pulling on Jason’s shirt, almost ripping it. Jason backed off slightly, panting

“Eager,” he chuckled, quickly taking off the shirt before he returned to kissing Tim. 

They broke off after another few minutes, this time to take off Tim’s shirt. They were almost by the bed now, and Tim pushed Jason slightly so that he fell backwards onto the mattress and then climbed on top of him, straddling Jason’s thighs.

“I wanna ride you,” he said and kissed Jason once more. Jason felt his head spinning. 

Jason blindly grabbed for the drawer of the bedside table, and then inside for some lube and condom, which he later pushed into Tim’s hand. Tim purred into the kiss.

“Good thinking,” he said, pulling up. 

He stood up and quickly got rid of his pants, revealing that he had nothing underneath. Jason swallowed, took off his own pants, together with underwear, and threw them across the room. Tim climbed back on the bed, but this time he positioned his ass right in front of Jason’s face and handed him the lube back.

“Good thinking yourself,” said Jason with a grin and grabbed Tim’s hips, pulling himself up slightly. Tim’s ass looked absolutely delicious, perked up like that. Jason squirted some of the lube onto his hand and began slowly fingering Tim’s ass, while Tim leaned down to put a condom on Jason’s cock and then took it into his mouth and started sucking. It was a distraction, but a welcome one. He tried to focus on preparing Tim thoroughly, grunting lowly from time to time, because  _ God that felt so good. _

After a while, Tim pulled up and moved to change his position. He kneeled right above Jason’s pelvis, grabbed his penis to help himself. He started to lower himself onto it and Jason steadied him with his hands on Tim’s hips. Once Jason’s cock was fully in Tim, Jason threw back his head with a groan at the overwhelming pleasure. Tim was panting, as he put his hands of Jason’s chest and started to lift himself back up.

The first few movements were slow, but then they became faster. They found a common rhythm, and as Tim went up and down, Jason thrusted up to meet his movements. The angle at which Tim had positioned himself was perfect and Jason's penis grazed his prostate almost every single time. 

Tim was on the edge, his legs shaky as he lifted himself, Jason's grasp on his hips got stronger and Jason almost forcefully pulled him down.

Tim arched back screaming Jason's name as he came, with white spurts of sperm painting their abdomens. The sensation of Tim’s insides squeezing Jason's cock, along with the look on his face were enough to push Jason over the edge and he came with a low moan.

Tim pulled off of Jason and flopped onto the bed next to him, using Jason's chest as his pillow. They were both sticky and sweaty but neither of them moved nor seemed to mind that. Tim’s breath became more regular as he fell into a slumber. 

Jason brushed his fingers through Tim’s hair and placed a kiss on his head. He was not gonna let Tim out of this bed, he decided. Even if it meant he would have to get up himself to bring Tim his coffee.


End file.
